Pokemon Torunament
by The Gamer Dude
Summary: 32 people fighting to see if they will be number 1 in this world... need Oc's!
1. Chapter 1

A blimp was high above the four regions in the pokemon world that had two screens showing 2 boys who looked almost identical with the same sea green eyes and light brown hair and a girl with blond hair and said eyes. "We aren't trying to rule the world like the organizations like team aqua or galactic or team rocket. We are here to see who is the best pokemon trainer in the universe here." The boy on the left said whose name the people later found out was Xenik. "We will only accept… uhh.. how many again Gamer?" The girl said looking to the boy who they think is Gamer "32" is the only thing he said while jumping into a pool with a Riolu and a Pikachu in it waiting for him. "Yeah 32. We will have 32 people competing and the champion who won all of their battles will choose to fight either me, Xenik, or the master Gamer." Trixikan said while picking up a piece of paper that said

**Name- **

**Age- (10-13)**

**Apperance-**

**Pokemon- **

**And Pokemon Moves- (ex. Riolu- Focus punch shadow punch force palm and aura sphere)**

"Fill out this sheet and when we get 32 people we will start the tournament" Trixikan said.

Now you can only use 2 legendary pokemon and you can tell us in the battle witch person should win… but only that battle. When we get 32 the battle will start so click this little button right….. here

**\ /**

**click it.**


	2. first Real Chapter

I don't own everything here besides the computer Xenik (Xenik- Help me!) and Trixikan, and this story.

"Ok now I am officially bored!" was yelled into the forest. This of course was yelled by my friend Xenik who was walking along the path back to the arena I built with his Umbreon 'Shade' walking next to him. 'Then why don't we train master?' Shade said getting tired of his master's complaining. "We trained all of you guys to the max Shade that's why." 'Then teach us new moves then!' Shade said looking at his master's blue eyes with his red eyes. Xenik sighed and only said "the moves you guys now are powerful enough and I don't want you guys to lose because of the weak moves you want me to teach that's why." While they were bickering eight people stood outside the Arena all of them have eyes of Curiosity and Strength .

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Gamer yelled. His Pikachu jumped in the air and electricity came from his body and he slammed into Trixikan's Suicune and her pokemon was thrown back into the wall knocked out. "Suicune!" Trixikan yelled returning it. She looked down at her ball and said "You did great friend." Gamer's Pikachu jumped up and down from victory and ran back to his master and sat on his left shoulder. Gamer smiled and rubbed Pikachu's ears who in return smiled. "Hey Guys we got some challengers!" Xenik yelled walking in the arena following behind him were 8 pre teens/teens looking around the stadium.

"Ok your first name your pokemon and your in." (they assembled into 1 line ) "I'm first" a thirteen year old boy said. He was wearing a black jeans and said shoes with a dark red hoodie that covered up a black t-shirt. "My name is Criss" Criss said "and for my Pokemon well I'll show you if The people who made this show their pokemon first." Gamer sighed while Trixikan and Xenik released their pokemon. For Xenik he had an Umbreon with red rings instead of the regular Yellow rings, a Latios (all of the teens thought on how to beat Xenik if they made it to him) a Flareon, a Jolteon, an Entei (Most people now wanted to face Trixikan after seeing that pokemon) and finally a Lucario that had its eyes close leaning against his master's right side. On Trixikan's side she had an Espeon, a Latias (Does anybody notice the pattern here?) a Glaceion, a Vapreon, a Suicune (Geesh now everybody wanted to face me now) and finally a Lucario with it's eyes closed and leaning against her masters left side. "Aren't you going to show your pokemon Gamer?" Criss said slightly annoyed that he was taking such a long time. "You'll meet them… in battle." Gamer said walking away into the door. "Now if you follow me I'll show to your rooms." "We get rooms?" the competitors asked. Xenik nodded his head while Trixikan followed. The competitors just looked at one another and decided to see what was in Store for them.

(Ok end the next part will be posted a couple of days later and please hold on ok? I am in school and I'm trying to figure out what goes where and all that ok? Posting the next chapter after this in 2 days so hold on… so see ya)

Xenik- See ya later guys

Trixikan- Adios.


End file.
